The Dark Witch of Konoha
by Thornglade
Summary: Naruto comes back from the training with Jiraiya but as a girl and a witch.  NaruxHina Harem             Rated M for safety
1. Good to be back

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Naruto

This is my first fic that I've decided to upload and it's about Naruto coming back from his years of training with Jiraiya but having changed greatly over his years away.  
>It will most likely follow most of canon with a few changes or added parts, oh and this will be a harem fic because I believe that Naruto deserves it, nuff said.<p>

BTW, expect Sasuke bashing, abuse and doses of head-trauma caused by a blunt object because frankly, I hate his guts and Kishimoto is making a damn good job of keeping that up.

"baka" - regular speech

'Troublesome' - thoughts or similar

**Dark Lance of Calamity** - spells, Jutsus

Hokage Office - locations

"**Kit**"- Demon speech

**The dark witch of Konoha**

**Chapter 1: Good to be back**

It was a sunny morning in Konoha, the streets were beginning to grow crowded as both civilians and shinobi alike began their day.

Two persons wandered through the gates, one being an old but tall man and the other a young girl with peculiar whisker marks on her cheeks.

Once inside the village the girl sped of to a nearby pole as the man just stopped and crossed his arms while chuckling.

"Hahaha, looks like you're excited about finally being home eh, Naruto."

The girl ran up the side of the pole and stood on the top with her arms stretched out.

She had long blond hair pulled up into twin tails by a pair of black bows, blue eyes and wore a black t-shirt, orange shorts, black boots, a belt with pouches and a strange-looking book attached to it, finger-less gloves and over it all a black and orange short-sleeved coat flapping in the breeze.

"Nehehe, It sure is great to be back, looks like the village hasn't changed much." The girl exclaimed to herself before noticing a change in the mountainside.

"Wah, so ba-chan's finally got her face up, though they could've made her smile or something it looks like shizune-neechan had thrown out her secret sake."

She said with a grin before picking up a certain persons scent and looked down to her left and spotted a group of people gathered around a table in a dango shop.

She paused a little before she recognized them and once more broke into a grin and thought.

'Team 8 and Team 10.'

She then spotted the person whose scent she had picked up and the one she had missed the most and thus ran down towards them.

**Dango Shop**

Inside the dango shop Team 8 and Team 10 had gathered to discuss joint-missions when they heard someone shouting."Hinata-chan!" followed by a blonde girl jumping in and crashing down on Hinata who could only "Meep" before impact.

Everyone were stunned by the act except Shino who calmly sipped some of his tea while nobody saw his face.

The girl had pushed Hinata from her seat knocking over Kiba in the process and were now happily glomping Hinata who of course blushed crimson.

First to recover were a livid Kiba.

"Oi, what the hell? Hey get away from Hinata you psycho!"

followed by the rest.

Asuma managed to peel the strange girl off of the flushed Hinata."Well then, who are you and why did you jump Hinata?" Kurenai said protectively while stepping in between the two girls.

All eyes where upon the girl as she put on her best shit-eating grin."Man that's cold Kurenai-sensei, don't you remember me?"

Hinata had now recovered and looked around her sensei at the other girl and stuttered"N-n-naruto-k-kun?" That had an immediate effect as everyone, even Shino, switched between staring at Hinata and Naruto with an audible"Troublesome" in the background.

Ino recovered first and pointed at Naruto in disbelief."I-is that really you Naruto?"

Naruto kept grinning as she answered."Of course it's me Ino-chan who else?"

"The Naruto that I remember was a boy you know." Asuma stated skeptically while taking a drag from his cigarette.

Naruto laughed sheepishly and scratched the back of her head." Yeah well about that, some stuff happened and, well apparently I'm a girl now." She said earning a facefault from everyone except Hinata.

"N-n-naruto-kun, w-welcome back." She stuttered while retreating to her old stance of making herself small and poking her fingers together.

"Thanks Hinata-chan it's great to see you again." Naruto replied with a genuine smile.  
>This of course overloaded poor Hinatas already stressed brain and rendered her unconscious.<p>

"So if you are Naruto, Then where is your hitai-ate?" Shikamaru asked resting his head on his palm and pointing a finger at her forehead.

Naruto looked blank for a couple of seconds as if she were trying to remember something before she shone up.

"Ah that's right. I need too talk to Ba-chan about that."

She said and rose before Shikamaru spoke up again.

"Honestly, Could you at least answer my question?"

She stopped and turned back to the others, including Hinata who just woke up, and flashed her usual foxy grin."Because I'm not a ninja any more," She pointed at herself and finished "I'm a witch!" before sinking down into her own shadow and dissapeared, leaving everyone to stare at the empty ground.

"Troublesome."

**Hokage office**

The godaime Hokage, Tsunade Senjuu were anxious today, happy but anxious.  
>Jiraiya had just left her office after reporting that he had returned with Naruto, thus happy, but he also said that the training didn't go as planned and that Naruto had changed, alot, thus anxious.<p>

Suddenly she felt a presence in her office as a body rose from the shadows in front of her.  
>As it stepped into the light Tsunade couldn't believe her eyes, in front of her stood a grinning girl that strongly resembled Naruto.<p>

"Yo baa-chan." She said while waving happily at Tsunade who could only stare at the girl.

"Naruto?" She slowly made her way across the room towards Naruto and stopped in front of her.

"Right on Baa-chan, glad to see you recognise m-"

Naruto didn't get to finish as she were embraced by the old kage.  
>Naruto, instead of continuing, relaxed and returned the hug.<p>

"What happened to you?"

Tsunade asked while still keeping a hold of Naruto.

"I will get to that Tsunade baa-chan but first I just want to say that I really missed my surrogate mother." That did it for Tsunade as she broke into up.

**Later Hokage Office**

After the reunion Tsunade called in the current occupants of the room, the jounin senseis, Iruka, Shizune, Jiraiya.

" You're probably wondering why you are here, and that is because of Naruto here." She said as she finished by pointing at Naruto who waved back at everyone.  
>This of course caused varied reaction as some had already seen her.<p>

"Why is Naruto in his Oiroke no jutsu?" Asked the perverted cyclop.

Tsunade chuckled as Naruto said.

"This ain't a jutsu, I'm a girl now Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi tried dispelling it but to no avail.

"Told ya, I can't even use jutsus anymore" Tsunade decided that it was time to move on to buisness and broke the conversation.

"And that is why I've called you all here, Naruto has changed alot and we are all here now so he can show us what he can do."

While Tsunade said that Naruto closed her eyes and began mumbling in a low voice and as Tsunade finished her sentence everyones vision fell dark and they couldn't hear a thing for a short while but then.

"-to, -ruto, NARUTO!" Everyones eyes suddenly cleared and they saw Jiraiya standing over them. "You are now reliving slected parts of my memory, you will see the speed-version of my training but only will see the really personal stuff so sit back and enjoy." A voice called from the back of their heads.

**Flashback no Jutsu**

"Hey what gives Ero-sennin, I was having a nice dream."

Naruto complained as he woke up and noticed the room he and Jiraiya occupied. 'That's right we're on a ship headed for the far east.'

"The captain said that we've arrived and are heading to port as we speak so get yourself ready."

"Nene, why did we have to leave the elemental nations Ero-sennin?" Naruto asked as he got clothed.

"Because I want to train you without Akatsukis spies on our backs, and stop calling me ero-sennin!" Jiraiya finished with a death glare.

"Can't do that Ero-sennin you're far to pervy for any other title!" Naruto answered as he ran past Jiraiya fully clothed and went up on deck to look around.

The ship had just entered the harbour of a strange looking city with houses and ship far larger than what Naruto had ever seen, but what caught him as strange was that the city looked damadged as he saw craters in the streets and burned down or razed buildings.

When they had docked and they were on dry land again, Naruto ran up to the nearest person that looked like a townsguard and asked.

" Nene, what's happened here?"

The guard just shrugged his shoulders and replied.

" Two clans clashed with the Imperials a few days ago."

Naruto just tilted his head at that answer.

" Why? And who're the Imperials?"

The guard looked down on the boy and frowned

" You're not from here are you?"

Queue Naruto foxy grin and Naruto introduction.

" Nehehe, I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I'm from Konoha and I'm gonna be the next hokage!" He finished with a nice guy pose, which the guard sweatdropped at.

" Indeed, There's been a civil war going on for the past year, most clans and aristocrats had grown tired of losing influence to the royal family so they overthrew and murdered the king but his daughter and son escaped, took up arms along their loyalists and have been waging a guerilla war ever since, the princess is said to be in the area with her troops." The guard finished and saw that the boy had starry eyes.

"Yatta, This is my chance to finally get to do something cool and fight for a real princess, Hey Oji-san where're these Imperials?"

The guard looked slightly taken aback by the boy but answered nonetheless.

" Eh, They were last seen near the woods five days north of here."

"Thanks Oji-san!" Naruto shouted as he ran of dragging Jiraiya after him.

"Oji-san?"

So, if anyone's actually taken their time to read this chapter I would be grateful for a review.


	2. Fighting the good fight

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Naruto

I was pleasantly surprised about how many people actually enjoyed this first attempt of a fanfic and I will try to keep it enjoyable and upload regularly.

"baka" - regular speech

'Troublesome' - thoughts or similar

Dark Lance of Calamity - spells, Jutsus

Hokage Oficce - locations

"Kit" - Demon speech

The dark witch of Konoha

Chapter 2: First Blood

"Are we there yet Ero-sennin?" Naruto complained yet again to his already irritated sensei.  
>They had been walking for a week now and haven't found the imperials, but now they had heard from a nearby village that they'd just moved their forces to the woods in the north.(Sorry Naruto but your princess is in another forest.)<p>

"Have patience gaki we'll get there before sundown." Jiraiya answered.

"Well we would've been there by now if you hadn't stopped too peep on the ladies in every village we'd pass!" Naruto exclaimed in a mad tone and threw his hands in the air for emphasize his point.

Jiraiya struck a pose before answering.

"That was vital exotic research for the hope of all of manhoo-" He stopped and appeared to stare at in the distance in front of them.

"Do you hear that Naruto?" To which Naruto stopped and looked at him questioningly.

"Hear what Ero-sennin?"

Jiraiya scowled at the nickname but let it slide for now.

"Steel meeting steel."

Naruto looked the same way that Jiraiya did and strained his ears.

"You're right there's a fight going on nearby. Maybe it's them, we got to help." He said and took of with Jiraiya in hot pursuit.

"Oi, gaki wait!"

When they arrived at the source they hid themselves after Jiraiya had grabbed a hold of Naruto and stopped him from charging in like usual.  
>The battlefield was a clearing in the forest that the main road went through, it looked like a convoy with heavily armored soldiers and an armored carriage had been ambushed by lighter-armored soldiers.<p>

The light-armored attackers outnumbered the more imposing defenders who seemed to guard the carriage and its contents while the attackers simply threw themselves at it.  
>The attackers wore a wide array of different uniforms and colors while the defenders all wore more military-looking white armors.<p>

"I'm guessing that the attackers are soldiers from the different clans of the rebels which means that the defenders must be imperials." Deducted Jiraiya.

They both followed the battle and soon it became clear that the imperials grew tired and it would only be a question of time before they were overrun.

Thats when Naruto decided that he needed to help them and as he escaped from Jiraiyas grip and jumped out of their hiding place he shouted the name of his signature move.

"**Tajuu Kage Bunshin**" He yelled as a hundred Narutos popped into existence and charged the attackers flank.

At first the defenders didn't know what to make of the sudden appearance of the horribly dressed mass of kids that came as seemingly from nowhere and so attacked them as well and where surprised when they just burst into a cloud of smoke upon hit and that they all looked the same, though they soon noticed that they didn't attack the carriage and so went back to fight of the rebels.

Said rebels being equally startled at this new foe that rushed their unprotected flank and seemed to be on the imperials side.

The real Naruto jumped high in the air and threw a kunai at a rebel that took aim at him with what Naruto assumed was some kind of elaborate handheld firearm, the rebel went down as Naruto landed in-between two rebels that wielded lances.

Naruto punched one of them in the jaw, jumped at the other and kicked him in the chest throwing him backwards.  
>Naruto saw that his rapidly dissapearing clones were keeping the rebels occupied while the imperials re-formed their lines.<p>

The attackers started to push and the rebels, who had lost their momentum began to retreat.

Just then he sensed a powerful energy-source that didn't feel like chakra.  
>He looked beyond the fleeing rebels and saw a large warrior completely covered in crimson armor and carrying a long sword easily the lenght of Zabuzas Kubikiribocho.<p>

The warrior was slowly but steadily walking towards them while rallying nearby rebels to resume the fight.

'Okay that must be their leader so if I take him out we'll win.' He thought and formed a clone created his most powerful jutsu and ran straight for the warrior.

"**RASENG-**" He didn't get to finish as he closed in on the man and thought that he had made it inside his guard and were quickly kneed in the gut and then back-handed into a tree.

'Damn he's fast, I thought I had him but I couldn't even begin to block that counter.' He thought as he came up with a plan B.

"You might have caught me off-guard there but let's see you dodge this!" He yelled and charged again and this time the man readied a swing with the sword but as he swung it hit... a log?

"Behind ya!" The man turned his head and looked down to see two Narutos charging the blue sphere of doom.

"**RASENGAN**" he yelled and shot up to slug him with it in the head but the man swiftly dodged, avoiding most damage, but the jutsu still blew the helmet off.  
>Naruto were surprised and caught of guard when he saw the face of his adversary.<p>

"A lady?" He said honestly surprised.  
>The woman had blond hair in bangs covering the sides of her face, blue eyes and a pale face, a face now contorted in fury as she snatched Naruto out of the air with her free arm and threw him down at her feet.<p>

She readied her sword in both her hands and preparded to stab Naruto right there when a crack was heard and something flew past her, this was when she looked around the battlefield and saw that the imperials where now advancing on her and her soldiers where fleeing all around her.  
>She scowled and retreated with the others.<br>Naruto hurt all over his body as he looked at the woman who had nearly taken his life and coughed up blood, he rolled onto his back and stared upwards to see one of the defenders standing over him and then yelling after a medic, the battle was over.

The medic, a lighter-armored woman came and performed some kind of weird jutsu that began to heal him and he were soon fit to sit up with some help as Jiraiya showed up before the small group of medic, soldier and kid.  
>Naruto looked pissed of at him.<p>

"Hey what's the deal with showing up now when the fight's already over Ero-sennin." He yelled and winced.

"You shouldn't strain yourself, your ribcage is damaged and is putting stress on your lungs." The medic said in a soothing tone.

"Hai, thanks for helping me." He said and winced again.

"It was you who ran off with no warning and you were the one that ran headlong into the enemy while I had to secure the wagon." Jiraiya said tiredly, he had hoped to avoid this.

"Oh, and by the way it seems that you hit the jackpot with this." He said as another person strode up from behind him, this was a young woman with dark red hair and two horns sticking out of the sides of her head, she wore a fancy looking battle-dress and a circlet on her head.

"I thank you for aiding us, brave stranger. If it were'nt for you and your teacher we might have all been killed. I hope that you were not too badly injured." She said in a gentle and kind voice.

"Are you the princess?" Naruto asked bluntly with wide eyes to which she giggled.

"Yes indeed I am, and who might you be, you do not seem to be a local?"

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, from Konoha." He answered politely much to Jiraiyas shock but the conversation was cut short as another soldier approached.

"Excuse me my lady but we need to resume our journey before night falls." The princess nodded and dismissed him.

"It looks like this will have to wait, would you come with us Uzumaki and Jiraiya?" Before Jiraiya had any chance to decline Naruto had already accepted for both of them and when the dead where taken care of and the wounded picked up, the convoy resumed its journey deeper into the forest.

After another hour and a half the convoy stopped and soldier walked off from the road and stopped in front of a giant stone and pressed his hand against it.  
>To the astonishment of Naruto the stone simply flashed out of sight as if it had never been there in the first place.<p>

With the stone gone a new narrower path had opened up and the convoy broke off to follow it.  
>When they had made it through the same soldier had redone his previous action and the stone flickered into existense, blocking the way once more.<p>

They arrived in a meadow-turned-camp filled with men and women in the same outfits as the ones of the meadow had large tents spread out throughout it and on the opposite side from the path it was lined by a cliffside with a guarded gate.

Naruto, Jiraiya and the medic followed the princess as they were escorted through the gates and into a series of halls lined with rooms.  
>They entered a room that had guards outside of it.<p>

Inside were a makeshift throne and in front of it were benches.  
>Naruto sat down with the medic on a bench as Jiraiya leaned on the wall beside the door and the princess sat down on her throne.<p>

"Well then now that we are alone, let me introduce myself. I am Geliade Ellendale royal princess of Kylven.  
>You aided us when we were in danger, why?"<p>

"I felt like it." Naruto answered with a dumb smile.  
>"Oh, and I want to fight for your cause." He said as a panicky Jiraiya quickly grabbed him and rushed him to the side of the room.<p>

"Oi Naruto what are you doing? We're here to train you not to get ourselves involved in a war." He whispered to the blond who replied in a matter of fact tone.

"Exactly, what could be better training than real-life battle experience." Jiraiya sighed but let him go.

"Okay, but don't do anything that you will regret later, war is not as enjoyable or exciting as you may think." They returned to the others as Jiraiya spoke up.

"Alright my apprentice can go with you but I will have to stay out of this."

"I respect your decision master Jiraiya but you may rest here for now as a token of gratitude for helping us." The princess said to him and bowed before turning to Naruto who was being finished up by the medic's strange justu.

"Now then if you are to join us I must ask you if you know why this war is taking place." Naruto scratched his head before trying to piece together what that guard had told him and what he had heard from villagers talking.

"Um, I think it was that the rich people got angry with your dad and took the throne, oh and there was something about hating something."

"That would be correct albeit a little crude and compressed. The war is actually the culmination of an age-long conflict, before Kylven as a country was formed this area was populated only by my people the Velkyr, we are half-humans that had lived here for ages but then humans arrived from the south, they were driven north by a overwhelming invading human tribe. The fleeing humans and us Velkyr joined forces and beat the invaders forming Kylven." Geliade paused to let it all sink in.

Naruto raised his hand. "But if you guys helped eachother to beat the bad guys, why are you fighting?"

"It is because of what we Velkyr are, see these horns? If we are half-humans can you guess what the other half is?" She asked Naruto who sat thoguhtful for a minute before lighting up.

"Cows!" Everyone in the room except Naruto face-faulted at that comment.

Geliade was first in recovering.

"ehem, no Uzumaki not cows but demons."

Naruto sat still for a moment before quirking up again. "Oh so you're half-demons. That's awesome!" Everyone face-faulted once more.

This time the medic spoke up. " Unfortunately your opinion is quite rare, there have always been racism and because the Velkyr are quite few in comparsion to the humans some of the elitistic humans have been asking the question why they should be ruled by "Demons" and that is why the council, which is nearly completely made out of humans, revolted. The new government has made it their highest goal to eradicate the Velkyr and that is why we the people that are still loyal to the crown fight to protect our people, even if it is from itself." She finished with a clenched fist.

Naruto stared amazed at the medic and Geliade before standing up.

"I will help protect your people!" He shouted with his regular determined serious face which brought a smile to the medic and Geliade even Jiraiya cracked a smile at that.

"Very well I accept your offer. This here is Kyldée Fairheld one of my finest witches." Geliade said as she introduced the medic that had until now gone un-named.

"She will be part of your new team and will be your guide so ask her anything that you want to know." She finished.

"Nice to meet'cha Kyldée." Naruto said cheerfully.

"Likewise Uzumaki, We are having a missioon tommorrow and you must be tired. do you want to be showed your room?" She asked with a bow and a smile.

"Yeah I'm pretty tired and I can't have that at my first mission, bye Geliade-hime." He said excitedly while a smiling Kyldée lead both him and Jiraiya out of the room leaving Geliade alone.

They walked through a couple of corridors until they arrived at a hall lined with doors on all sides.

"This is our companys hall yours and master Jiraiyas rooms are over in the corner at the furthest wall my room is over to the right, third to the left. I am also going to sleep so I will see you tommorrow Uzumaki Goodnight." She finished with a sweet smile before she turned around and walked out of the hall leaving Naruto and Jiraiya alone.

"So Gaki, are you sure you want to do this, we can still leave now if you were to change your mind." Jiraiya said in his serious tone.

"Yes, I said that I would help Geliade-hime protect her people and I never go back on my word, because that is my nindo remember." He answered seriously and said goodnight as he went into his room and closed the door while Jiraiya chuckled as he went to his room too.

Well that's chapter 2, hope you enjoyed it and I hope that it didn't feel as rushed as the first chapter. As before please review.

Until next time, Peace


	3. Welcome to Boot Camp

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Naruto

YES! I'm finally writing again, I am terribly sorry 'bout not uploading before now I've had a terrible writers block because of graduation, sickness and the likes but now I'm back and I'll try to keep some kind of tempo.  
>This chapter is actually the first part of the third chapter but I really want to upload a chapter and it's considerably longer then the first two chapters.<br>Oh, and XKhaosXKyuubiX has graciously taken it upon himself to Beta this story and I am very thankful for that, also, I have reuploaded chapter one and two as I didn't like how they felt(Especially not the last part of two).

"baka" - regular speech

'Troublesome' - thoughts or similar

**Dark Lance of Calamity** - spells, Jutsus

Hokage Oficce - locations

**"Kit"** - Demon speech

**The dark witch of Konoha**

**Chapter 3: Welcome to Boot camp**

Naruto's eyes flew open as he were rudely roused from a particularly pleasant dream with him on a 'date' with a bottomless bowl of ramen, by loud noises. He looked around drowsily and noticed that he were in a tiny, sparsely furnished room.

He focused on the noises and could recognize shouting and the sound of people running around and a particularly loud and angry voice that were spewing out angry insults that would make the redhead that helped Sasuke escape blush.

'Ugh, that's one mother that can't be proud of her son's upbringing. Where am I... ah right, the camp, then the loudmouth must be the wakeup call.' He thought as he rose out of bed, he noticed that he hadn't changed out of his jumpsuit before going to bed but quickly shrugged that concern off as he heard a knock on his door.

"Uzumaki are you awake yet?" A much softer voice asked. "It's me Kyldée, I've come to collect you. I'll introduce you to your new team-members over breakfast."

Naruto remembered the nice medic from yesterday and perked up at the prospect of food. He opened the door and was greeted by Kyldée's beaming smile. 'Hehe, she reminds me a lot of Shizu-nee with her attitude.' He thought and smiled back at her.

"Good morning Kyldée-nee." Kyldée looked puzzled at the suffix but shrugged it off.

Behind Kyldée Naruto could see the source of the noises, there where people everywhere, most of which looked just as sleepy as Naruto felt but in the middle of it all stood one very intimidating uniformed man, the man had a beard that looked as if it would devour everyone in the room and the mouth behind it showed clear evidence of who had disturbed Naruto and most likely everyone else in the chamber.

"Good morning to you too Uzumaki, you look ready, shall we go to the mess hall?"

"Do you even have to ask I'm starving!" He all but shouted with a wide grin too which Kyldée just kept smiling as she turned around and lead Naruto out of the chamber. Naruto followed her closely so as not to get lost as Kyldée expertly navigated the halls.

As they walked in silence Naruto got his first good look at her as it struck him that he hadn't thought about it before.

Kyldée was tall for her very light build and looked to be in her early twenties or late teens. She had long silver hair tied up behind her hair and green eyes. She wore the uniform that everyone seemed to wear which consisted of black boots, black and red trousers, black and red jacket and black gloves. Even if her uniform was flawless and her jacket buttoned all the way up Naruto had seen on the others in the chamber that they all wore a black shirt underneath it.

He stopped his thoughts as Kyldée opened one last door and led him inside a large chamber filled with people eating and a line of people to their left leading to the food. They both stood in line and got their food that to Naruto's great sadness consisted mainly of bread and not ramen.

Naruto was shaken out of his sulking by Kyldée who nudged him and pointed to a table with three people already sitting there. One of the three, a woman, looked up and waved at Kyldée who waved back.

"Over there is our team, follow me." Kyldée started to explain while they sat down with them.

"We usually operate in large numbers but we are grouped into teams of five or six, this is to create bonds between the members and that is why we need to introduce you."

When Kyldée had finished Naruto switched his attention to the other occupants of the table, from left to right, a large man, a short boy and a muscular woman. All three of them sat in a line opposite of him and Kyldée.

"Hi guys this is Uzumaki Naruto, our new team-member he'll be working with us starting todays mission so you will have to introduce yourselves, Uzumaki why do you not go first." Kyldée said to get everyone started.

"Sure, I'm the future Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, Uzumaki Naruto!" he legitimately shouted while pumping his fist in the air, this caused a varied reaction from the others.

The large man on the left guffawed and spoke with a deep, rumbling but happy voice. "BWAHAHA I like this kid already, I'm Olaf Norden kid and I'mma Knight." He said and reached a massive hand over the table to shake Naruto's comparably tiny hand, as they shook Naruto took a look at the large fellow.

Olaf was undeniably huge, he was built like a bear and were hairy like one, he possessed long brown hair, a braided beard, bushy eyebrows and brown eyes. The man despite his intimidating appearance seemed friendly enough and Naruto noticed that the other massive hand held a firm grip around a half-full stoop of alcohol and his beard was drenched around the area where his mouth must hide.

The next to speak up was the little guy in the middle. "I am Aaldren Seldé that is all." He said in a low tone.

The boy couldn't have been much older then Naruto and was equally short. He had short jet-black hair trimmed into perfection and possessed sharp red eyes which reminded Naruto of a certain person. He looked stuck up and glared at Naruto which made him suspect that the boy had a superiority complex.

"Are you serious Kyldée, is this RUNT our fifth member!" Shouted the woman looking at Kyldée while pointing accusingly at Naruto.

"Now now the ru- I mean Uzumaki hear saved me and the convoy when we were attacked yesterday, I am sure that he will be a good addition to our team." Kyldée replied never losing her Shizune-like smile.

Naruto examined the rude woman with a glare. Her most striking feature were her build, she was as tall as Olaf, she didn't have her jacket on and Naruto could see why, she was more ripped than anyone he had ever seen and most likely the jacket couldn't support her broad shoulders. She looked about the same age as Kyldée and had slightly darker skin than the others which contrasted her blond hair that fell down in bangs in front of her face while the rest of her hair was pulled into a short ponytail. Her eyes were blue and she had a scar running down the left side of her jaw.

"Whatever, Anyways I'm Alexis Reiveld and I'm not going to fight alongside the brat until he gets a uniform." Alexis said still looking at Kyldée.

"Hey, what's wrong with my jumpsuit!" Naruto half-yelled.

Alexis turned and stared at him in disbelief. "Are you for real! You look like fucking target practice!" She yelled loudly attracting a lot of attention from around the hall.

"I happen to like Orange." Naruto said while leaning forward.

"Well I happen to think that you look fucking ridiculous!" Alexis countered, also leaning forward making them look like they were arm wrestling with their foreheads while glaring at each other.

"Now now, you both should calm down. Uzumaki you will need a uniform anyways, it helps us recognize each other in battle." Kyldée said trying to act peacemaker.

Olaf laughed heartedly at the scene and downed his drink. "BWAHAHAHA. Alright then it's settled, kid needs a uniform so eat up and then follow me and Aaldren to the lockers-room and we'll get ye suited up while the ladies go do their stuff."

"Thank you Olaf." Sighed Kyldée while Naruto and Alexis went back to their respective breakfast both mumbling their own curses under their breaths.

When they'd all finished hey split up outside the mess hall and Naruto went with Aaldren and Olaf and once more Naruto had to do his best not to get lost while the others navigated the corridors like they'd been born here. After a couple of minutes they were apparently there and Naruto realized that they had walked back to the hall were his room was. They entered a large room filled with lockers on the left side and showers in a smaller room to the right while on the far side hanged weapons, armors, uniforms and other equipment.

"Alright kid we'll need to get cleaned up before we suit you up, can't face enemies in honorable battle if your smell alone can kill them Wahahaha." Olaf said and directed Naruto to an empty locker.

"I showered before breakfast." Aaldren said as he strode of to the equipment racks.

As Naruto and Olaf went into the showers Naruto asked him. "What's up with Aaldren? Is he always like that?"

"Pretty much aye, the lad's from a wealthy family that took great pride in their achievements in battle and so he was sent to the royal war academy. Lad's always thinks he needs to be the best and don't want anything dragging him down. But well he's the best sharpshooter we have in the company so I guess we can't really complain can we?"

"Hmm, But what about you? where are you from?"

"Me? I'm from the far north, from the lands of frost and booze and dragons, from Durgaard a great clan of my kin that rules all of the frozen lands north of Kylven."

"Wow, this Durgaard place sounds awesome." Naruto exclaimed happily causing Olaf to laugh again and getting a faraway look.

"Aye, I dream of when this war is over and I'll return there and reunite with me clan as a great warrior."

"Why are you here if you want to return?"

"Me clan has sworn loyalty to the royal Kylven family and so I've been serving for thirty years as royal guard, I was planning to leave last winter but then them damn self-conceited bastards of the council killed my charge and threw the country into civil war." He said, spitting on the floor when he mentioned the council.

"But if you want to go home then can't you do that if they killed the one you stayed here to protect?" Naruto said and Olaf's scowling face changed into one of determination.

"Nay, I will not run from this dishonor like a weakling, I will protect her highness until I can plant my boot upon their collective dead bodies." He said harshly and clenched one of his massive fists.

After finishing their showers and drying up they moved over to the uniforms. "Alright kid, try this kid-sized uniform on and then we should hurry to the war room for briefing about our mission." Olaf said and threw Naruto a uniform that he quickly put on. Naruto noticed that when he closed the jacket it didn't feel too different from his jumpsuit and it was actually slightly easier to move in it.

"Fits like a glove O-san. Let's go to that briefing." Naruto said happily and so they both ventured once more into the corridors of the base, though this time they walked out of the cave and into one of the larger tents.

The inside was decorated with benches and chairs all over the place and om the opposite side of the opening hanged maps. The tent was currently occupied by about twenty or so soldiers with the man that had waked them all in the morning by the maps. They noticed that Kyldée, Alexis and Aaldren had arrived before them and was sitting down to their left.

They went over to the others and greeted them silently as the man up front spoke. "Good seems that all you maggots actually turned up for once. Now listen up your mission today will be to liberate a small village north of here." He said and pointed at a spot on the map a couple of inches away from the location of the base.

"The village is controlled by the rebels and our scouts claim that they are turning it into a concentration camp for Velkyrs. Your mission is to take the village and free the prisoners. We'll be leaving 1500 hours and overnight on the way and then we'll attack at nightfall ttomorrow Any questions?" He said in a tone that dared someone to ask a question.

"Good, prepare for a tough fight we've got reports that purgers are supervising the operation, Dismissed." He announced and all the soldiers began filing out of the tent while Naruto's team stayed behind.

"What's a purger?" Naruto asked cluelessly.

Kyldée answered and went into lecture mode. "The purgers are the rebels elite soldiers, they are fanatical demon-haters and their only purpose is to take care of the extermination of the Velkyrs. They are extremely dangerous and it is not advised to go up against one alone." She finished and Naruto scratched his head.

"But I've never seen one, what do they look like?"

"You should know, the enemy commander you fought yesterday was one and there is a big risk that she will be in the village." Kyldée finished as they to exited the tent and headed for the cave again.

Once inside they walked back to the now familiar hall and went into another room while Aaldren went into the locker room. The room they entered was big and not furnished at all, in the middle was what looked like a sparring ring and on the wall on the far end hang wooden boards. Naruto was puzzled as to why they were there when Kyldée spoke up.

"Okay Uzumaki this is the training room, here I want you to show us what you can do." She said and dragged Naruto into the middle of the room.

"Okay where should I start?" He asked, excited that he would be able to show off.

"We could start with a little sparring between you and Alexis here." She answered and pointed at Alexis who cracked her knuckles and smiled evilly at him.

Alexis walked up to one end of the ring and went into a defensive position and motioned for Naruto to attack, something that he didn't have anything against. He charged right on and aimed a punch at her face which she of course blocked and then using the momentum gained by Naruto's punch, spun around and slugged him in the gut. Naruto flew to the other end of the ring but landed on his feet coughing harshly. Alexis remained and taunted him to attack again.

He wiped his mouth with his sleeve and charged again but this time he feinted the same punch and when her hand shot out to block it he went low and scooped out her legs from under her. She looked surprised for a moment but regained her composure and put her hand down to spring herself away from his following up-kick regained her footing and resumed her defensive position.

Naruto glared at her end shot forward once again and when her block came in he went under her guard and propelled himself up with his fist aimed at her chin, it connected but he felt like it hadn't hurt her in the slightest, he was caught off-guard when she started talking while he was still inside her reach.

"Hmpf, I'll admit that you're fast and your hits packs a punch but your style is way to sloppy," She grabbed him by his collar and threw him single handed over her and at the feet of the others before continuing.

"I was so surprised about you just keeping with the same angle of attack that I slipped up with your last one. You should be happy that I wasn't your enemy, fighting like that will get you killed in the end." She finished harshly before walking over to the rest of them.

Kyldée helped Naruto to stand. "Good work both of you, and Alexis if you are so concerned about Uzumaki's well being then I will be depending on you to see too his close combat training." She said with a that smile of hers.

Alexis face flushed with anger. "I am NOT concerned about the brat and I will NOT teach the dimwit!" She yelled out loud enough for the whole camp to hear but Kyldée just kept her smile and repeated in a deceptively sweet tone.

"I will be depending on you to see too his training, right, Alexis." She finished and opened her eyes looking directly at Alexis who flinched and took a step back.

"Y-yeah, right."

Kyldée then turned back to Naruto's now very uneasy face. "Is it not great Uzumaki, you now have a trainer. Now then moving on, I saw that you used magic yesterday can you show us what you can do."

Naruto looked confused about that. "Magic? That was my jutsus." He said and made a kage bunshin.

"This is the Kage bunshin, a solid copy of me, I use them nearly all the time when I fight and this," He held out his hand and the clone used both its hands to create a small blue sphere in his hand.

"And this is Rasengan, my most powerful move and the only jutsu I know besides Kage bunshin." He said and canceled both his clone and the Rasengan.

Kyldée looked at him while doing a serious thinking pose. "You are right about it not being magic, I can not detect any mana in your techniques but I can feel something else that feels similar." She said and pulled out a large tome from god knows where.

"That's probably my chakra, It's what I use to do jutsus. I don't know the details but chakra flows through all living things and is the energy inside us that keeps us going, I think." He finished with a sheepish shrug.

"That sounds similar to mana. Mana is the energy that flows all around us and is what everything is created from, by using words, motions and runes one can bend this energy to ones will, and that is magic." Kyldée explained while flipping through the pages in her tome before stopping at one page.

"For example." She stepped in front of one of the boards and while holding the tome in one hand she raised the other on skywards and called. **Planets aligned and angels became my blade!** Light began shining from around her arm and she lowered it and aimed at the board in front of her calling in a low tone. **Holy guardian lance**.

An ear-shattering shriek was heard as the light raced forward and impacted on the target. The technique looked as impressive as it looked destructive but when the light faded and Naruto expected a large hole to be were the wall once stood but instead a large glowing glyph had spread out and seemingly absorbed the blast as it pulsed and slowly disappeared.

Naruto stood dumbfounded and just stared between the wall and Kyldée until Aaldren opened his mouth, startling Naruto as he had entered without notice.

"Holy guardian lance is a powerful offensive light-elemental spell but the walls inside this room is protected by runes that could withstand an artillery barrages worth of firepower." He said in a matter-of-fact voice with his arms crossed but Naruto had already forgotten about the spell as he pointed at Aaldren hysterically.

"When the hell did you get here! I didn't even notice you!" He shouted and Aaldren smirked at him before answering in a superior tone.

"I returned here slightly after you apparently got your ass handed to you by Alexis, good job on that, it was quite entertaining."

"Oh yeah! Let's see how entertaining it is when I wipe the floor with your stuck up ass!" Naruto shouted earning a glare from Aaldren but before anything more could be said between them Kyldée decided to once more act peacekeeper.

"Uzumaki, as you do not seem to have proficiency in any of our weapons I sent Aaldren to collect some so we could practice with you." She said and it was at that moment that Naruto noticed a large bundle of different weapons at Aaldren's feet.

Kyldée opened the bundle and took out two regular swords and handed one to Naruto.

"Here, Let us spar Uzumaki I may more of a support person but please refrain from taking me lightly." She said and walked to the side furthest from him and stepped into a stance with the blade over her head pointing at him and her other hand in front of her.

Naruto hadn't ever used a sword before and it weighed heavy in his hands, he looked over at the others and saw amused and expecting faces.

'They're enjoying this aren't they.' He thought bitterly. 'Well I'll show them.' He continued and with a battle-cry, charged Kyldée with the sword raised above his head with both hands.

As soon as he was in range he struck downwards with the intent to at least nick her right arm but that plan was quickly dispatched as Kyldée struck in an arc and hit his blade in the side bringing it off-course and Naruto with it as he fell. As soon as he had figured out what happened he rose from the floor that he had at this point become quite familiar with, and thrust the blade at the edge of her side but she stepped out of its path and took a hold of his arm pulling him up and using his own momentum she threw him across the floor. She spoke up as he once again reconnected with his now old friend the mat.

"I am afraid that I do not see any aptitude for swords in you, at least not without long, extensive training, training we do not have time for, moving on, I do not think you will have any more use for an axe or the likes of it since your fight yesterday makes you out to be relying more on speed than brute strength. I do however think that you may have a use of this." She said as she laid back her sword and rummaged through the bundle and picked out what to Naruto looked like a steel pipe being attached to a piece of wood.

"This is a firearm, or more precisely, a rifle, from your apparent lack of worry yesterday when one of these were aimed at you I take it that you have not encountered a weapon like this before correct?" She asked and Naruto nodded dumbly in confirmation making her continue.

"It is a ranged weapon that is more powerful then both bows and crossbows." She pulled a lever on the side of the rifle and a small metal piece flew out of an opening and she caught it showing it to Naruto and continuing. "This is the ammunition, a cartridge made out of metal and gunpowder, when you pull the trigger on a loaded rifle it will shoot the tip which is called the bullet out at great speeds. The rifle is useful for its deadliness, accuracy and the near impossibility of blocking it. Try it out Uzumaki and see if you have any talent for as a gunslinger." She finished and handed the rifle and the cartridge to him and showed him how to load.

"Try firing at the target that I hit with my spell." She said and showed him how to hold it.

"Aim down the ironsights, deep breaths, mind the recoil, exhale and fire." She said.

Naruto did as told, took a deep breath, exhaled and then pulled the trigger, the gun went off and he nearly dropped the rifle from the unexpected recoil.

The seal went off and the center of it showed where he hit which to everyones, including Naruto's, astonishment actually hit dead center.

"That is great Uzumaki it looks like we have finally found something that you have talent for." Kyldée exclaimed giddily.

There done, I hope I didn't do the same mistake with the last part as the first two chapters, I tried my best to not rush it.  
>I am thankful for the opinions on additions for the harem and I would like to ask again for more opinions, Hinata is of course in and I'm going to try with Ino and Anko too, So to clarify, I would like opinions on the members of Narutos harem, the members do not even have to be alive (magic fix stuff ^^) but I would like it if you could include at least some kind of idea for how the person is going to get included. Well until next time peace. ^^<p> 


	4. Naruto the Gunslinger

I am very sorry that I haven't uploaded anything before now, this is not the entire chapter four, but it is what I have now. The reason for why I upload this is because do not feel that this story is good enough so I want to ask to anyone that reads my story. Should I continue with it?

I have some more of chapter four written and I have story for quite a bit but I just doesn't know if I should go through with it.

Anyway, a big thank you to Semper Fi93 and Leaf Ranger, both have been a great help in making me take up the pen again.

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Naruto

"baka" - regular speech

'Troublesome' - thoughts or similar

**Dark Lance of Calamity** - spells, Jutsus

Hokage Office - locations

**"Kit"** - Demon speech

**The dark witch of Konoha**

**Chapter 4:**

"That is great Uzumaki, it looks like we have found something that you have talent for!" Kyldée exclaimed giddily.

"Talent!" Aaldren shouted. "He could've just as well have shot himself, just look he nearly dropped the rifle!"

"I am a firm believer in luck being just as important as skill." Kyldée said dismissively as she took the gun from Naruto and put it away before turning excited again.

"Now then let us go to more interesting things, like magic." She said and pulled out her book again and began flipping through the pages.

"The first step in learning how to use magic we must see if you have any aptitude at all and learn what affinity you have. I will cast a magic mist upon this room, the mist intensifies the surrounding areas mana so we can see clearly if your body absorbs it. Furthermore when focusing your magic potential the mana around you will turn into the color of your affinity."

**Mist of Mana** She finished and a thick grayish-blue mist filled the room.

The mist turned cloud-like and slowly started to move, Naruto saw that Kyldée looked like she were the source of the movement as the mana close to her were swirling peacefully around her. He looked around at the others and saw that while mana were swirling around them to it was barely noticeable. Then he noticed that it had begun to move around him to but what started as a slow circling movement soon turned into a swirling storm that seemed to originate at his feet.

"Well I will have to say that you appear to have quite the aptitude for magic." Kyldée said. "With some training you will easily become more powerful than me." She finished happily with a smile.

"Now, it is time for the most important and fundamental part of magic using, the affinity, can you guess why it is important Uzumaki?"

"I have absolutely no idea." Naruto answered nervously as Kyldée sighed before going into lecture mode.

"The affinity dictates what element you are strong with and what element you can not use. I will show you mine as an example." She said as the mana swirling around her turned white and began to emit a slight glow.

"My affinity is light, represented by white, and life, represented by the glowing white. The affinity is acquired at birth and represents an emotion, a part of your true nature, this is what makes it so important, to become stronger you have to let that emotion guide you and that is why I always try to be calm and positive." She was interrupted by Olaf that laughed out loudly.

"Wahaha, That's also why she talks like that, before she started training she swore like a pirate-" he was cut of by a death stare that promised agonizing pain and unimaginable suffering courtesy of Kyldée.

"Ahem, as I was about to say, To focus your mana you have to find your core, it will be easier in this mist. Close your eyes and imagine a source of power inside of you, it will feel connected to one or more emotions, even if you do not enjoy this emotion it will feel natural."

Naruto did as told and concentrated until soon the silent storm around him began to change, it turned dark, blocking out most of the light in the room. The swirling mana had now turned pitch black but didn't stop changing as light blue flames and orange/red swirls formed separated from each others and occasionally colliding causing miniature storms to appear.

Naruto was confused as he didn't understand what any of this meant so he turned to Kyldée for answers.

She in turn looked stunned."Uzumaki, it looks like you keep surprising us. You have not one but three affinities, darkness, fire, and ice with darkness being your primary. This is very rare, no, it actually goes against everything I have studied about magic." Naruto looked confused at this and before he could state his question Kyldée answered. "Uzumaki, the affinities are aligned like a circle with light on one side and darkness on the other these are the prime elements, two opposing elements are always at opposing side of the prime elements with ice and fire being closest to darkness, in short it should be impossible for you to have an affinity for both fire and ice." She stepped closer to him to get a better look at his mana as she continued her rant. "The only explanation I can come up with is that your affinity for darkness is so great that it can separate the two forces that would usually simply destroy each other." She concluded as she watched the peculiar waves form and move separately from each other as a few waves collided with each other as they got to close she pulled out a pen from a pocket and began making notes on a partially filled page in her book."I will have to study this phenomena closer at a later time." She stopped ranting and looked back at Naruto. "What emotions did you feel?" She asked to which Naruto answered nervously.

"Um, First I felt lonely, then I got really excited, and then both feelings went away as I suddenly felt really angry." He finished looking ashamed of himself.

"Do not worry for there is nothing wrong with your true emotions, a mage does not need to hold on to the emotions at all time it is mostly only needed during practice of that element. In your case your emotions are loneliness for ice, excitement for fire and rage for darkness, I think you should embrace the fire and surround yourself with friends and family to keep ice at bay, finally rage, it is by far the strongest of your emotions but from what I have seen you are quite good at keeping it under wraps maybe even unconsciously. My advice would be to keep it that way and only show it when you need it." She explained to him.

"Now then unfortunately I can not help you with your affinities because I do not have any spells for them, but I can teach you a simple element-less spell Magic missile. This spell can be used by any element because of its crude nature it is essentially just a bolt of concentrated mana that the caster launches at the enemy." She flipped open a page in her book and showed it to Naruto who stared blankly at the page for a few seconds before nervously scratching his head.

"Um, am I supposed to read this?" He asked while pointing at the markings on the page.

"Yes they are the instructions so it would certainly help if you read it." Kyldée answered.

"Um I don't really know how."

"You do not?" Kyldée replied surprised.

Alexis spoke up ."Wait so you can speak kylvan but you can't read it!"

"Hey I think I did pretty well for only having two weeks of practice, besides Ero-sennin told me that I'm great at learning practical stuff but I suck at theory, I can barely write in my own language." Naruto retorted angrily at alexis but before they could go any further Kyldée intervened.

"well then I will just have to explain it to you for now and then later when we get time I will teach you how to read and write." Kyldée

_**-Beta'd by:** XKhaosXKyuubiX_


	5. Chapter 5 The admins strikes backagain

Yeah so this is only an update concerning the taking down of fanfics on this site, I am sorry that I have not been uploading anything for months once again but I am not abandoning this fic, I will upload the next chapter once I've written out the entirety of the flashback as well as the beginning of the real story.

But anyways, since this fanfic could get taken down without any moments notice because of the admins sudden urge to enforce rules, I will most likely create an account and upload this at a site that I've written about on my profile.

So if shit goes down I hope I'll see you over there and if it doesn't then look forward to the next chapter.

Peace out


End file.
